Mitternachts-Sommerball
by sakura.hino.96
Summary: Sie lässt ihre Fingerspitzen leicht über seinen Rücken fahren, neckend die Silberstickerei seines Kragens nachfahrend bevor sie sich zurückzieht. Die Berührung hinterlässt eine Spur aus Eis, die sich vergeblich an den feinen schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe klammert bevor sie schmilzt. „Tanz mit mir, Pitch." WARNUNG: weiblicher! Jack


**Diese Fanfiction gehört einzig und allein 'The Sins Of Fate' (zu finden hier: u/1622759/The-Sins-Of-Fate) Ich kann nur sagen wundervoller Schreibstil und wenn ihr gut in Englisch seid bitte ich euch die Fanfic im Original zu lese (zu finden hier: s/9558998/1/Midnight-Summer-Ball-Contest-Entry).**

**Wo war ich ach ja: Die Fanfic ist nicht mir ich habe sie nur übersetzt. Auch der Film 'Hüter des Lichts' gehört nicht mir (wäre schön wenn doch).**

**Und ja … hoffe es gefällt euch ^^**

* * *

–– Mitternacht Sommerball ––

Der Mond stand voll und hell am Himmel, seine Licht fällt auf die verschneite Landschaft, was ihr einen schon fast ätherischen Ausdruck verleiht. Der süße Duft von Jasmin schwebt in der Luft.

Im Inneren erreicht die Feier ihren Höhepunkt. Musik und Gelächter erklingen hinter den geschlossenen Glastüren und schweren Vorhängen, doch die Schattenhafte Gestalt auf dem Balkon macht keine Anstalten sich ihnen anzuschließen. Er ist damit zufrieden dort zu stehen, ohne Gesellschaft im Mondlicht, Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und silber-goldene Augen immer wachsam. Schatten schlängeln sich faul zu seinen Füßen, ranken über seine Knöchel. Feiern dieser Art haben noch nie seiner Auffassung von Spaß entsprochen. Er bevorzugt den Frieden und die Gelassenheit seines Albtraumpalastes bei weitem dem Überschwang von Norths Sommerball. Die Atmosphäre war viel zu freudig für seinen Geschmack.

Typisch für den Nordpol, die allgegenwärtige Kälte in der Luft, auch an sogenannten Sommertagen, aber der grauhäutige Geist schien davon reichlich unbeeindruckt. Er hatte schon weitaus kältere Temperaturen als diese ausgehalten, und nicht alle von diesen waren natürlichen Ursprunges. Vielmehr war eine gewisse weißhaarige Dame dafür verantwortlich.

Wo man grade von besagtem Wintergeist spricht, das leise Geräusch einer sich vorsichtig nähernden Person ist hinter ihm vernehmbar, und das plötzliche Auffrischen des arktischen Windes verrät ihre Identität. Ein stilles Grinsen stiehlt sich auf die Lippen des Schwarzen Mannes, der leiseste Hauch von gezackten Zähnen ist zu erahnen. Er kann hören wie sie auf ihn zugeht, das Geräusch ihrer nackten Füße und das Rascheln ihres Kleides bei jedem Schritt den sie tut. Sich umdrehend, neigt er seinen Kopf zu ihr, sein Gesicht eine teilnahmslose Maske. „Fräulein Frost", grüßt er, seine kalten Augen nur einen Hauch wärmer als er ihr strahlendes Lächeln sieht. „Pitchiner", erwidert sie spielerisch mit einer verspottenden Verbeugung. Eine Hand ist um ihren immer präsenten Stab gelegt, Frost windet sich in Spiralen von ihrem Griff auf das Holz, Eisarmreifen klirren aneinander während sie geht.

Filigrane Muster zieren ihre entblößte Haut wie Spitzenärmel. Frost blüht, zarten Blumen gleich, auf ihren Handrücken während sich ineinander legende Reben und dekorative Ranken über ihre Arme zeichnen, im Mondlicht glitzernd. Ihr Kleid an sich ist einfach, schulterfrei und ein tiefes Kobaltblau, an ihren Knien in sanften Falten endend und dezent mit silbernem Frost überzogen. Ihre Augen funkeln, Unsinn in diesen himmelblauen Tiefen tanzend, während seiden weiße Lockenkaskaden in losen Wellen über ihre Schultern fallen. Eiskristalle ruhen schwer in einem Diadem auf ihrem Kopf, wie glitzernde Sterne schmücken sie ihr Haar.

Sie ist wunderschön.

Ohne nachzudenken streckt er eine Hand nach ihrer Wange aus. Ihre Haut war kühl, die leiseste Berührung seiner Haut gegen ihre entzieht ihm Wärme aber es kümmert ihn nicht. Seine Schatten schleichen über den Boden um sie herum und an ihren Waden hinauf bis zum Saum ihres Kleides.

Sie lässt ihre Fingerspitzen leicht über seinen Rücken fahren, neckend die Silberstickerei seines Kragens nachfahrend bevor sie sich zurückzieht. Die Berührung hinterlässt eine Spur aus Eis, die sich vergeblich an den feinen schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe klammert bevor sie schmilzt. Heiterkeit färbt die Stimme des Wintergeistes als sie lachend ihre Arme um seinen Hals legt und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt um ihn besser erreichen zu können.

„Jacklyn." wispert der Schwarze Mann warnend, seine Augen schimmern im Mondlicht und eine Hand legt sich um ihre Taille. Sie kichert leise und blickt ihn unter dem Schleier ihrer Wimpern an, ein neckendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Tanz mit mir, Pitch." murmelt sie. Ihre Augen seltsam verletzlich und für einen Moment ist er sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren soll.

In jedem Fall muss er für eine Sekunde zu lange gezögert haben, weil ihre Augen sich von ihm abwenden und sie lachend aus seinem Griff tanzt, wie Sand durch seine Finger rinnen würde. Ihr Lachen ist zu laut, zu spröde, um echt zu sein, seine Augen verengen sich geringfügig. Die Schatten um ihn herum schwellen bedrohlich an. Er bewegt sich zu schnell für sie zu reagieren; Hände um ihre Handgelenke, darauf achtend die fragile, blasse Haut nicht zu verletzen, während ihr Stab zu Boden fällt.

Ihren erschreckten Schrei ignorierend, beugt er sich vor und legt vorsichtig seine Stirn gegen ihre. Er spürt die eisige Temperatur ihrer Haut gegen seine und die Eiseskälte ihres Atems gegen seine Lippen. „Still", haucht er, seine Augen schließend. Allmählich entspannt sie sich, Ihre Anspannung läuft von ihr und sie sackt gegen ihn. „Meine liebe, süße Jack",seufzt er, „Immer so schnell darin voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen." Sein Daumen zieht im Leerlauf beruhigende Kreise auf die Innenseite ihres Handgelenkes. Seufzend zieht sie sich zurück und hebt ihren Stab auf. „Ich weiß", ihre Antwort dünn wie ein Windhauch, „Ich-", ihre Stimme bricht, mit einer Hand über ihre Augen reibend und mit der anderen ihren Stab so fest umklammernd, das ihre Knöchel weiß sind. Die Temperatur um sie herum fällt kaum merklich.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als der grauhäutige Mann auf sie zugeht, vorsichtig die Hand von ihrem Gesicht und stattdessen in seine Hand nehmend. „Es ist okay.", seine Stimme so sanft wie sein Lächeln als sie aufschaut. Ein leises Lachen stiehlt sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie sich gegen ihn lehnt. „Ich liebe dich." murmelt sie gegen seine Brust. „Ich weiß." flüstert er, seine freie Hand über ihr Haar streichend. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in seiner Robe. „Dann ist gut."

Im Saal schlägt die Uhr zwölf, gefolgt von Jubeln, Lachen und Applause. Die zwei draußen merken es nicht mal, es kümmert sie auch nicht, zufrieden in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt für diesen Moment tanzen sie langsam zu Musik die nur sie beide hören.

Und wenn später Frost von ihren Fingerspitzen auf seine fällt und Schatten besitzergreifend um ihre Hüfte liegen, so sagen sie nichts. Stattdessen lächeln sie einander an und der Rest der Welt verliert sich wie sie sich ineinander verlieren.

* * *

**So das "meine" erste Fanfiction die ich hier hochlade ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und freue mich über jede Form von (konstruktiver) Kritik.  
**


End file.
